Beyond Love
by draco.live.love.laugh
Summary: Everything has changed. New year, new boyfriend and new tatoo. But what happens when cetain blond slytherin starts to like her? What if a serious drunk night changes her life forever? read/review
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Hogwarts train arrived; it was dark and cold outside. If you focused your vision you could se her siluate, Hermione Granger.Hogwarts looked like it had been bombed. Everyone was there in the great hall using tables as shelter.

_Hermione_

I walked through the entrance and hurried to the great hall. I felt so weak. As I entered the great hall my heart sank. The scene made me shiver. I felt a tear crawling down my cheek as I looked at my tummy. And then I saw him, the boy of my heart. My legs started trembling; I just couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed into the ground.

"DAMN YOU MALFOY!" I shouted with all my strength.

Suddenly a blurry figure appeared out of nowhere and came running towards me. I recall it was McGonagall

"Have you heard anything about Mr. Potter or Mr. Wesley?"

"No" I weakly responded as I saw McGonagall stretched her arm willing to help me get up.

I lifted my left arm. She flinched and every one gasped in horror. I knew what happened. Guess I couldn't hide it anymore.

_Draco_

Fuck! She wasn't supposed to do that. SHE screwed up. How could she?! I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. There in her arm lied The Dark Mark.

"Fuck Granger!"

_Hermione_

His voice, another tear came down my cheek as I just let myself crash down into the cold floor. As I fainted I felt his warm embrace.

--mcd--

Ok this is my very first fanfic so please be nice ;)

Please review! Even if you hated it please hit that purple button. You know you want to press it so go on. :)

I hope I can be updating next week. I'm looking for a beta reader so if you are interested just tell me.

Also, I promise to make the chapters longer.

Love,

Mcd (aka Draco's secret lover) ;D


	2. Summer Boy

**Chapter 1- Summer boy**

_1 year before._

Dear Miss Granger,

I've got the pleasure to tell you that you've been elected Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This honor will be announced in the Great Hall.

With all due respect,

Professor M. McGonagall

"Woah!" a loud scream filled the house. "Yes, yes, yes! Oh Yeah!"

"What the bloody hell Mione!?"

"Chris!" she said fluttering her eyes. "Guess what?"

"What?" he said.

"I'm the new Head Girl!"

"Wow!"

"I know!"

"I always knew you were going to be Head Girl."

"Yeah sure" she said as she rolled her eyes. He laughed.

"I've never seen you this enthusiastic. Congratulations Love!" he said as he sweetly kissed her on the cheek.

_Hermione_

"I love you!" I said.

"I love you too, now hurry up I've gotta take you to platform 9¾ quickly and as former head boy it's my duty to take you early"

"You're such a dork!" I said playfully.

"Yeah and you like it." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll just go say goodbye to my mom and dad, wait here."

I quickly climbed upstairs and saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch watching TV. I hugged my mom tight.

"Mom I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too sweetie, we're both going to miss you" she said. I smiled politely and hugged my dad too.

"We'll keep in touch." he said "And good luck with that Head Girl stuff!"

"Oh, and say goodbye to Chris from our part too." said mom

"I'll do mom bye!"

I went downstairs and saw this handsome, tall, tanned, blue eyed brunette with the sexiest smile ever, waiting for me. Yep, **that** is Chris.

"Let's go Mione." "Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" he shouted so mom and dad could hear.

We hurried off to the Hogwarts Express, when we got there we were a bit late because we kind of stopped by a coffee shop and bought some coffee for each one. Wow I really love to have a boyfriend who being a brilliant pureblood wizard, knows so much about the muggle world and even comes to visit me and my parents at London! He is so great.

"So we're finally here." He said.

"Yep, we're here" I said and gave him a hug.

He grabbed me by the waist and passionately kissed me. I kissed him back; his lips are just so soft. I love the taste of him. I pulled away when I heard the train make a noise like it was about to go, so I carried my trunk and got on the train.

"Have a good trip, see you in Christmas Holidays" "And don't be kissing any other boys at Hogwarts."

"You know I won't! You are the only one for me." I said in the sweetest voice I could do.

And with that I entered the Hogwarts Express. I started looking for Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny. Especially Ginny, I've got so much to tell her. I continued walking through the hallway when I _not intentionally_ bumped with someone.

"Be careful where you are going Mudblood!" said Malfoy with that stupid smirk on his face.

I heard some giggles on the background, bet they where his stupid gang of airheads.

"Yeah Granger you could infect him with your stupid mudblood germs! Right Draco-Poo? " said Pansy as she hugged him.

"Get off Pansy!" jerked Malfoy.

_Draco_

"Stop it Malfoy" said the know-it-all mudblood Granger.

"Make me."

She lifted her arm and was about to hit me when I caught her wrist. Did she really think I had not learned from 3rd year? In that same moment our eyes met; at first hers were full of rage but then they softened like she had just become lost into mine. I let go of her wrist and she gave me this strange puppy faced concerned look. And I have to admit it she is not bad looking at all.

"Be careful with what you do Mudblood or you wont last long this year." I snarled.

"We'll see"

What is wrong with all Gryffindors, they always have to say the last word don't they? She looked away breaking the connection and walked past us. I just smirked. Pansy started trying to grab my hand but obviously I was trying to get her to leave it alone. God! Does she have an obsession with me or what? What the heck is wrong with that girl?! I turned to Blasie who was looking at me with his I-think-I-know-your-secret smirk.

"Hey Malfoy" "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"That staring at Granger's eyes?" "Is Draco Malfoy falling for a mudblood?!"

Pansy gasped in horror and almost literally fainted.

"No! I'm not; Malfoys do not associate themselves with filthy mudbloods."

"Is that so?" "Ok, let's make a bet; if you make her _fall in love_ with you in the first 2 weeks of school -"

"You are going to have to kiss Millicent Brustolde and declare yourself gay at the Ball"

"And if she falls for _me_ then, you'll have to kiss Millicent and declare yourself gay in the Ball" finished Blasie with a smirk plastered on his face.

"You're on" I said.

I bet she's easy this bet will surely be no problem.

--**mcd**--

**Yay! I finished chapter 1 in less than a week. I'm so proud of myself!**

**Well hope you liked this chapter. You all know what to do just click on the beautiful purple button and review please :)**

**I know people are reading the fic they're just not reviewing so please, please, please sexy Draco Malfoy begs you to. ;)**

_**Special thanks to: **_

**iceskaterluvr**

**8876jelous-skillz8876**

**luvr4fantanim**

_**You really made my day :)**_

**You can be expecting the next chapter sometime along next week ;)**

**Love, **

**mcd **


	3. Author's Note

Hello

Well got bad news :(

I'm taking a break with this fic.

I'm just too busy and well let's face it I'm not that of a good author LOL

So I guess I'll finish this fic because I already started it but I don't think it'll be anytime soon or I'll just finish it up in like 4 chapters or so.

Well that depends in how much people want me to finish it cause I hate when people end their stories in the 6th chapter so well you tell me if you want me to finish it

or not and depending on how much people that is I'll take a decision.

I'm really sorry.

-mcd


End file.
